


A second thought

by SOL88



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL88/pseuds/SOL88
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A second thought

I’m here, do you see me, I’m waving and screaming. I see you, can you not see me. I’m floating. You could call me your guardian angel, but I wouldn't. I didn't really have much to do with your life being saved over mine and others. Maybe I could have screamed louder or swam a little longer. No use in thinking what would have happened if I could have just carried on a little longer. Anyway I’m up here now and you're down there in Illyria. If you really think about it, I guess you could call me the winner. This is everyone's ending and I beat you to it. I don't have to go through life anymore. I missed out on feeling heartbreak but then I also missed out on feeling a love like the one you feel for Orsino. I don’t get to go through life anymore. I don’t get to live life with someone. To be able to find peace and comfort with someone else. To know that someone else wants you to stay on earth with them and that you are going to get through life together. I died alone. Maybe you wanna hear how, maybe you don’t. I’m not going to tell you because my life isn't a plot point or a character arch in your life or in the play. Me and all the other people who died in that ship wreck, never even really come up in the play. Did you ever think of us before this? I guess the end of my life was just a good beginning for Shakespeare. Hey Shakespeare remember me. Can I call you Bill, I think we’re on a first name basis considering you watched me die and did nothing, you couldn't have written in a few more boats or maybe a friendly fucking dolphin. Our deaths apparently were only worth a few mentions in the beginning, no names for us or family members. Viola listened to me. Your story “ended” happily and for some people that’s it they will never come back to it, but I know what will happen to you in the end. But for your sake I hope it is more peaceful and you have lived a life you want. Who cares what all those other people think. Do not take your life for granted.


End file.
